In the aftermath
by eligar
Summary: Ils s'appellent Thomas, Anna, Liz ou encore Alice. Tous vivaient dans les environs de New York lorsque l'épidémie a éclaté. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais vont maintenant tenter de survivre ensemble...
1. Thomas

_Ils s'appellent Thomas, Anna, Liz ou encore Alice. Tous vivaient dans les environs de New York lorsque l'épidémie a éclaté. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais vont maintenant tenter de survivre ensemble..._

 _L'action se passant à New York, cette fanfiction contient entièrement des personnages que j'ai inventé. Cependant, au fil du temps, des personnages de TWD pourraient bien faire leur apparition..._

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, la vieille Volvo S70 grise de Thomas filait sur la route 46 vers New York. Le grand et solide homme de 32 ans avait les yeux fatigués. Il travaillait sur un gros chantier et le retour des beaux jours rendait le travail difficile. Le soleil cognait fort en après-midi et sous son casque, il sentait son crâne chauve suant. La peau de son visage et de ses bras était hâlée. Le soir, en rentrant, il s'écroulait sur son lit et s'endormait d'une traite. Souvent, en se rendant au travail le matin, Thomas pensait à ce que sa vie aurait pu être. Il y a dix ans, il était un brillant étudiant en architecture mais le manque de moyens et des événements imprévus l'avaient obligé à abandonner celles-ci. Il avait vécu de petits jobs avant de travailler sur des chantiers depuis deux ans. A plusieurs reprises, ses capacités et son intelligence auraient pu lui permettre de décrocher de meilleurs emplois mais il manquait d'ambition et refusait de travailler plus pour décrocher un autre poste, même meilleur. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire mais ne faisait pas de zèle. Il préférait consacrer le temps qui lui restait à lire, aller au cinéma ou passer son dimanche en excursion, parfois accompagné de sa voisine. Il n'avait plus ses parents mais la vieille Judith et son mari l'avaient accueilli comme un fils lorsqu'il était venu habiter dans l'appartement en face du leur. Souvent, ils l'invitaient à manger et il venait regarder la télévision avec eux. Mais bientôt Mark, le mari de Judith, était tombé malade. Aujourd'hui, il vivait à l'hôpital et ses jours étaient comptés. Judith, qui ne conduisait pas, demandait souvent à Thomas de l'emmener voir son mari à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas prendre les transports en commun.

Thomas arriva au chantier et gara sa voiture. Le bâtiment s'élevait déjà de quatre étages sur les douze qu'il devait en compter. L'homme salua ses collègues qui buvaient un café avant de se mettre au travail. John MacFarland, le chef de chantier, l'observait de loin en fumant une cigarette. Les deux hommes s'entendaient mal. Thomas l'évitait, sentant que l'autre l'avait pris en grippe pour une raison qu'il ignorait et qu'il cherchait la confrontation. Il décida de se plonger directement dans sa tâche du jour et pénétra dans le bâtiment en construction. Aujourd'hui, les ouvriers allaient commencer le cinquième étage et Thomas se dirigea vers le grand escalier encore nu qui y menait. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la pièce d'à côté. Il n'y avait pas encore de porte et l'homme vit sur le sol une tache rouge. S'approchant de l'ouverture, il y passa la tête et découvrit alors d'où elle venait.

C'était une vision d'horreur. Un corps déchiqueté était étalé sur le sol. Un bras avait été arraché et presque entièrement dévoré. Le torse n'était plus qu'un amas de sang, d'organes et d'os apparents. Le visage n'avait pas non plus été épargné mais on apercevait encore des traits et les yeux du mort, ouverts dans une expression de terreur. Thomas resta figé sur place. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il réussit enfin à détacher son regard du corps et découvrit dans un autre coin de la pièce quelques affaires. Il comprit que le pauvre homme était un sans-abri qui avait sûrement trouvé refuge dans l'immeuble en construction, avant d'avoir été attaqué par ce qu'il semblait être une bête sauvage. Mais ici, en pleine ville de New York ? Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, Thomas sortit précipitamment de la pièce et courut prévenir ses collègues. Diego, un de ses plus proches amis sur le chantier, le vit arriver en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es blanc comme un cul ! »

Deux ou trois autres ouvriers à proximité se mirent à rire, avant de se rendre compte que Thomas était réellement terrifié. John MacFarland avait également remarqué ce qu'il se passait et s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Baker ?, grogna-t-il.

Il y a un corps..., murmura Thomas.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

Il y a un macchabée dans l'immeuble. »

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux. Ceux qui n'écoutaient pas auparavant se rapprochaient pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. MacFarland eut un regard méfiant.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Baker ?

Non...

J'espère pour toi. Où il est ?

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans la grande pièce près des escaliers. »

Les autres ouvriers, après une hésitation, allèrent vers l'immeuble. Avant d'y aller lui aussi, MacFarland attrapa Thomas par le bras.

« Je sais qui tu es, Baker. Je sais ce que tu as fait et ce dont tu es capable. Si macchabée il y a, tu ne pars pas du chantier tant que la police n'est pas arrivée. »

Thomas sursauta aux mots de MacFarland et s'apprêta à répondre, mais son chef était déjà parti vers le bâtiment en chantier. Il le suivit jusque dans la pièce, où les hommes s'étaient réunis en cercle autour du lieu du massacre. MacFarland et Thomas firent des coudes pour arriver aux premières loges.

Le cadavre n'était plus là. Il restait cependant la grande tache de sang et les quelques affaires.

« Nom de Dieu... », grogna MacFarland.

Soudain, il y eut un hurlement derrière eux. Tout le monde se retourna. Un des hommes resté à l'arrière était en train de se faire mordre à l'épaule par un homme arrivé derrière lui. Thomas, sous le choc, réalisa que l'agresseur n'était autre que le sans-abri qu'il avait vu au sol dix minutes plus tôt. Les autres ouvriers découvrirent avec horreur que celui-ci avait un corps déchiqueté et que des intestins pendaient de son ventre ouvert. C'était impossible. MacFarland fut un des premiers à réagir.

« Putain ! »

Il se rua vers le cannibale et le bouscula, l'empêchant de mordre plus l'épaule dont il avait cependant déjà arraché une bonne partie. Mais le sans-abri revint à la charge et s'attaqua cette fois-ci à MacFarland. Il planta ses dents dans son avant-bras. L'ami de Thomas, Diego, attrapa une pelle restée contre un mur et tenta s'assommer le sans-abri avec. Mais ce dernier, après avoir titubé, se redressa sous les yeux horrifiés des hommes. N'ayant plus le choix, Diego frappa plus fort et la pelle écrasa le haut du crâne du cadavre animé qui s'écroula. Un deuxième coup traversa sa boîte crânienne dans un craquement et il ne bougea plus. Il y eut un long silence, seulement entrecoupé par les quelques gémissements de l'ouvrier qui avait été attaqué. MacFarland fut le premier à parler.

« Que quelqu'un appelle la police. Tout de suite. »

Il regarda son bras ensanglanté, puis le cadavre et enfin Thomas qui était resté en retrait. Il lui envoya un regard noir, comme si tout cela était de sa faute. Il sortit, suivit d'une partie des hommes. Diego, toujours sa pelle à la main, ne bougeait pas et avait le regard vide. Thomas vint auprès de lui, l'aida à lâcher la pelle et le conduisit dehors. Déjà, les sirènes de la police hurlaient au loin.

Le corps du sans-abri fut rapidement emporté. La police posa quelques questions à Thomas, Diego et à d'autres hommes du chantier. Pendant ce temps, l'ouvrier mordu et John MacFarland étaient pris en charge par deux ambulances. Le deuxième refusa d'abord d'aller à l'hôpital. Un simple bandage suffirait, il avait une équipe à faire travailler et ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter le chantier. Mais les ambulanciers et la police insistèrent. MacFarland dut abdiquer et tout le monde fut en congé pour la journée.

Diego était toujours sous le choc. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas de voiture et qu'il prenait le métro, Thomas lui proposa de le ramener chez lui. Mais une fois sur la route, son ami le supplia de ne pas le laisser seul.

« Je ne peux pas voir Monica... Comment je vais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire une bière plutôt ? On peut aller chez toi ? »

C'est la première fois que Diego allait chez Thomas. La plupart du temps, ils étaient sur les mêmes chantiers et il était son plus proche ami. Thomas avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises sa femme Monica et son fils de sept ans, Esteban. Mais lui restait plus en retrait, parlait peu de lui et n'invitait jamais personne chez lui. Pendant que Thomas cherchait des bières dans le frigo, Diego observa pensivement le salon dont lequel son ami l'avait amené. La pièce était assez petite mais tout était rangé avec soin. Sur une armoire trônaient les deux seules photos de la pièce. L'une montrait un couple d'une quarantaine d'années entourant un garçon d'environ dix ans (que Diego identifia tout de suite comme Thomas). Sur la photographie dans l'autre cadre se trouvait également Thomas mais plus âgé et entouré d'un autre couple d'une soixantaine d'année. Il s'agissait de Judith et Mark. Le cliché avait été pris l'été dernier lors d'un week-end passé près des Grands Lacs. C'était une de leurs dernières sorties avec Mark dont la maladie s'était aggravée juste après.

Thomas revint de la cuisine avec deux bières et les déposa sur la table basse en bois.

« Merci... C'est un peu tôt mais j'en ai besoin, dit Diego en décapsulant la sienne.

T'inquiète pas, moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la police ne m'a pas embarqué... J'ai tué un homme, putain !

Non, le coupa Thomas. Il était déjà mort, je t'assure. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Et mort ou non, il a attaqué Dave et MacFarland. Bon sang, il lui a arraché un bout d'épaule avec les dents... Tu les as sauvés. »

Peu convaincu, Diego soupira et but une gorgée de boisson. Les deux hommes restèrent à discuter pendant une bonne heure. Puis, ils mangèrent et Diego finit par partir, ne sachant cependant pas comment il expliquerait à Monica pourquoi il rentrait plus tôt et ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chantier. Thomas passa son après-midi devant la télévision mais la regardait à peine. Son esprit divaguait constamment. On annonçait les résultats du baseball (les Red Socks avaient une fois de plus triomphé des Yankees de New York), on décelait de nombreux cas de fièvre très violente depuis hier matin et un politique annonçait sa retraite après quarante ans de carrière. Rien de tout cela n'intéressait Thomas et après dîner, il finit par aller dormir tôt, prêt à affronter la journée du lendemain.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Thomas fut réveillé par des coups à la porte. Ceux-ci lui semblaient loin mais bientôt il ouvrit totalement les yeux et la journée de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Comme les coups reprenaient de plus belle, il passa un pantalon en maugréant et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit sur le palier Judith en larmes.

« Tom... Oh mon dieu, Tom... L'hôpital a appelé... »

Thomas comprit tout de suite. La maladie avait finalement emporté Mark. Son cœur s'était arrêté et une infirmière l'avait trouvé décédé en faisant sa ronde. Elle se permettait de l'appeler au milieu de la nuit car Judith devait se dépêcher si elle voulait voir son mari une dernière fois.

« Tom, peux-tu m'emmener ? Gémit Judith. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu travailles tôt le matin mais...

Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Thomas. Je prends mes affaires, j'arrive. »

En allant s'habiller totalement et en mettant des chaussures, les yeux de Thomas se mouillèrent. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait orphelin de père pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Une fois dans la voiture, lui et Judith n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ils avaient beau eu se préparer à cela, la douleur était terrible. Ils se sentaient vides et la nuit semblait noire comme jamais. En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils furent surpris de l'agitation qui y régnait. Ils allèrent au service d'oncologie mais une infirmière les empêcha d'entrer dans la chambre de Mark.

« Madame Smith ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle est visiblement agitée. Judith acquiesça en silence. A ce moment, un médecin entra dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolée, continua l'infirmière. Les choses se sont compliquées plus vite que prévu... Vous ne pourrez pas voir Mark.

Comment ça ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

Je m'appelle Anna, je suis l'infirmière de nuit. »

Soudain, le médecin ressortit de la chambre avec deux infirmières en tirant un lit roulant. Un drap blanc était posé dessus mais on pouvait voir des mains sanglées sur les bords du lit. Un corps gigotait en dessous.

« Mark ? », gémit Judith.

Anna tenta de les faire reculer tandis que les infirmières et le médecin emportaient le lit en toute urgence et disparaissaient déjà vers le fond du couloir.

« Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », s'écria Thomas.

Le visage de l'infirmière se tordit de douleur.

« Je suis vraiment navrée... Il vaut mieux que vous partiez... »

Son biper se mit à sonner et elle y jeta un œil. Au fond du couloir, Mark, le médecin et les infirmières avaient disparu.

« Toutes mes condoléances, reprit l'infirmière. Sincèrement. Je suis désolée, je dois aller aux urgences. »

Sous le regard ahuri de Judith et Thomas, elle commença à s'éloigner quand soudain, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

« S'il vous plaît... Restez chez vous ces prochains jours. Une épidémie est en train de monter et nous ne connaissons pas encore bien le mode de transmission. Et si vous avez une forte fièvre ou que quelqu'un vous mord, venez au plus vite à l'hôpital. »

Thomas n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille.

« Attendez ! Je connais deux personnes qui se sont faites mordre par un homme hier...

Ce ne sont pas les seules, malheureusement. Les urgences en sont bondées. Je dois vous laisser. Rentrez chez vous, je vous en prie. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant et disparut.


	2. Anna

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de_ In the Aftermath. _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis. Bonne lecture !_

–

Seulement éclairés par quelques néons, les longs couloirs de l'hôpital étaient sombres. Anna y errait, épuisée. Elle attendait avec impatience la fin de sa garde. Au début de son internat, les horaires de nuit ne l'avaient pas dérangée plus que ça. Elle se consacrait entièrement à son métier et n'hésitait pas à faire du zèle. Mais aujourd'hui, la déprime la gagnait et cette vie décalée la fatiguait. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle s'était un peu coupée du monde extérieur. Aujourd'hui, elle avait peu d'amis en dehors de ses collègues, sa vie amoureuse était inexistante et sa famille se constituait en tout et pour tout d'une mère sombrant peu à peu à cause d'Alzheimer et d'une sœur cherchant perpétuellement le conflit et qui pensait que le futur héritage ne devrait revenir qu'à elle, puisqu'elle avait une famille à nourrir, elle. Anna n'en pouvait plus de tout cela.

Arrivée au fond du couloir, elle entra discrètement dans la chambre 256. Une vieille femme y était couché dans la pénombre. Anna la connaissait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. La patiente luttait contre une tumeur au cerveau mais c'était peine perdue. Sa ténacité lui avait fait gagné quelques semaines mais d'ici deux ou trois jours, voire plusieurs heures, elle serait partie. Son mari était rentré cette nuit pour récupérer ses jeunes enfants chez leur grand-mère. Le lendemain matin, peu après le départ d'Anna, ils seraient de retour à l'hôpital pour voir leur mère pour sûrement la dernière fois. Sonia, une collègue infirmière qui faisait la garde suivante, les décrivait comme des gens très gentils. Les petits étaient bien élevés et calmes, malgré la gravité de la situation. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient seulement été un peu plus soucieux, comprenant sûrement que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Leur mère n'avait plus toute sa tête, avait de plus en plus besoin de repos et était plus maigre que jamais.

Anna ressortit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Sonia.

« Salut Anna ! Tout va bien ? »

« Oui... »

« Elle n'en a vraiment pour plus longtemps, hein ? »

« Non... », répondit Anna en soupirant.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires en échangeant quelques mots.

« Alors, tu es en congé ? », demanda Sonia.

« Oui. Je vais me reposer un jour ou deux et ensuite, je pars une semaine en Floride. »

« Tu as de la chance. Moi, j'ai encore un mois à attendre. Mais Steven m'a promis qu'il essayerait de prendre ses congés en même temps pour qu'on puisse partir ensemble en Italie, à Venise. Ça a l'air tellement magnifique comme ville... »

Anna retira sa chemise d'infirmière et la rangea dans son casier pendant que Sonia enfilait la sienne. Elle prit une veste d'été en jean et saluant sa collègue, partit. Une fois sur le parvis de l'hôpital, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son sac et fuma tout en regardant la lumière de l'aube qui apparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon. La semaine en Floride lui ferait du bien. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle prenait quelques jours de congés, elle se contentait de se promener dans les environs et profitait de ses soirées libres pour aller dans des bars. Mais y rencontrer des gens pour des amitiés ou des histoires sérieuses s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Anna finissait par se demander si vouloir forcer ces rencontres de cette manière ne finissait pas par être contre-productif. Après ses vacances, elle s'inscrirait dans un club de sport. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais cela lui permettrait peut-être de sortir plus facilement en fin d'après-midi, à l'heure où elle se levait et où d'autres rentraient du travail.

Anna se dirigea vers le parking et monta dans sa voiture. Elle n'habitait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de l'hôpital, dans la grande maison laissée inhabitée par sa mère qui n'y reviendrait sûrement jamais. La jeune femme pensait souvent à déménager pour un appartement plus petit mais la proximité avec son lieu de travail et son attachement pour la demeure l'en dissuadaient.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, le soleil commençait déjà à poindre et une lumière s'alluma dans la maison d'en face. Anna déposa ses clefs et son sac dans l'entrée. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva une pomme dans laquelle elle croqua, tout en montant à l'étage. En revenant habiter chez sa mère, elle avait réaménagé sa chambre d'enfant qui ressemblait maintenant presque à un petit studio à part dans la maison. Elle avait installé un petit salon dans un coin de la grande pièce, pour les soirs où elle désirait être tranquille lorsque sa mère vivait encore à la maison, au tout début de sa maladie. S'installant dans le canapé, Anna continua de manger sa pomme. Ce soir, elle ferait sa valise. Demain matin, elle passerait voir sa mère et après, elle partirait pour la Floride. Abandonnant le trognon sur la table basse, la jeune femme alla se coucher sur son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

La nuit était en train de tomber quand Anna se réveilla. Affamée, elle alla manger des céréales avant de remonter pour faire un peu de ménage et sa valise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas partie en vacances et elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait emmener. Elle décida d'emmener plus que le nécessaire, « au cas où », comme l'on dit toujours. Finissant d'emballer ses affaires, elle mit sa valise dans le coffre de sa voiture et y mit également un sac avec quelques provisions pour le voyage. Elle avait décidé d'aller en Floride en voiture car elle aimait conduire. Cela lui permettrait de voir également du pays. Sur la route, elle s'arrêterait dans un motel pour la nuit et repartirait le lendemain très tôt.

Remise d'aplomb par sa journée de sommeil et l'idée de partir le lendemain matin, Anna décida de s'installer devant la télévision. Elle avait d'abord voulu téléphoner à sa mère mais elle se rendit compte que celle-ci dormait sûrement déjà et que de toute manière, elle la verrait demain en partant.

Un vieux film de Romero passait à la télévision. Une jeune femme blonde et son frère allait dans un cimetière mais étaient attaqués par un homme au comportement étrange. Finalement, la jeune femme réussissait à s'en échapper en se réfugiant dans une maison. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Alors qu'à l'écran, l'héroïne rencontrait d'autres personnes dans la demeure, Anna répondit.

« Anna ? C'est Sonia ! »

Anna ferma les yeux. Un imprévu. Elle le sentait.

« Oui ? »

« Anna, je suis désolée... On a besoin de toi, ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Sonia était tremblante.

« On a des soucis avec plusieurs patients. Les urgences sont débordées mais il y a aussi des problèmes dans plusieurs services. »

Anna fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas rare, mais la situation avait l'air vraiment grave, d'après la voix de sa collègue.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les patients sont très agressifs et... Il faudrait que tu viennes... »

« J'arrive. »

Éteignant la télévision et se préparant de sa main libre, Anna continua à garder le téléphone portable de l'autre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'hôpital. Sonia avait l'air bouleversée.

« Tu sais, la femme que tu es allée voir ce matin... Elle est décédée une heure après la fin de ta garde. J'ai prévenu le mari qui m'a dit qu'il passerait en milieu de matinée avec ses enfants. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, nous sommes allés dans la chambre... Mais le lit était vide... J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle était décédée et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été capable de se lever. Au moment où j'allais sortir de la chambre pour aller demander à une autre infirmière ou au médecin de garde s'ils avaient bougé son corps, elle est sortie de la salle de bain... »

La voix de Sonia se fit d'autant plus tremblante. Anna lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Oui... Oui... J'ai beaucoup de fièvre, c'est tout. Je me suis mise dans une salle de repos, je vais dormir dès que j'aurai raccroché. Mais écoute... Elle est sortie de la salle de bain, mais elle n'était pas dans un état normal. Ses yeux étaient très étranges et elle grognait. Derrière moi, le mari et les enfants ne comprenaient pas. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait... Elle s'est jetée sur moi et comme j'essayais de me protéger, m'a mordu au bras. Elle essayait de me dévorer, comme une cannibale. C'était terrifiant ! »

Au bout de la ligne, Sonia fondit en larmes.

« Malgré la présence du mari et des enfants, j'ai dû la repousser et j'ai réussi à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de grogner comme un animal. Le mari s'est énervé et j'ai appelé d'autres infirmières et le médecin, qui sont arrivés à la rescousse. Je suis allée soigner mon bras mais apparemment, dans la chambre, la femme ne s'est pas calmée. Le mari a essayé mais elle l'a mordu aussi, ainsi que le médecin. Une vraie furie... Et quelques heures plus tôt, j'en suis sûre, elle était décédée. »

Anna était maintenant au volant de sa voiture et essayant de consoler sa collègue dont la voix était très faible. Elle était visiblement sous le choc.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive dans dix minutes. Repose-toi. »

« Anna, la police est venue et apparemment ils vont faire venir l'armée. »

« Quoi ? Pour si peu ? »

« Il y a eu d'autres cas, Anna, dans d'autres services. Des gens sont décédés mais sont... « revenus », et ont attaqué des infirmières et des médecins. Les urgences sont bondées de gens mordus. Certains sont même comme... dévorés ! Ce n'est pas qu'à l'hôpital. La police a dû intervenir et nous demande d'isoler au plus vite les gens décédés. Fais attention, Anna ! »

Sur ce, Sonia raccrocha. Anna était sonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'elle avait accéléré, elle faillit renverser un homme qui marchait au travers de la route sans faire attention. Elle klaxonna mais dans le rétroviseur, elle vit que celui-ci restait sur la chaussée, tout en continuant à marcher. Anna secoua la tête de désapprobation. Les gens devenaient-ils tous fous, aujourd'hui ?

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Anna comprit ce que Sonia avait essayé de lui expliquer au téléphone. Aux urgences, c'était effectivement le chaos. Dans le reste de l'hôpital, l'ambiance était tendue mais l'ordre continuait de régner. Au service d'oncologie, des policiers discutaient avec un médecin. Celui-ci vit Anna et lui fit signe.

« Ah, on vous a appelé ? »

« Oui, Sonia m'a un peu expliqué... Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? »

« Malheureusement, nous venons justement de l'isoler il y a quelques minutes... »

Un des policiers se pencha vers elle et dit d'un ton confidentiel :

« La situation est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait... »

« Au début, nous n'isolions que les gens décédés », continua le médecin. « Maintenant, nous préférons aussi mettre les gens qui auraient été mordus à l'écart. Il s'agit d'une maladie inconnue et nous ne savons pas comment elle se transmet. »

« J'ai vu que les urgences étaient débordées... Certains malades ne pourraient-ils pas être évacués vers d'autres hôpitaux ? », proposa Anna.

Ce fut le policier qui répondit.

« La situation est la même dans tous les hôpitaux. De New York et d'ailleurs. Principalement aux Etats-Unis mais nous avons des signalements de cas similaires dans d'autres pays du monde. »

Anna sursauta. Comment était-ce possible qu'une maladie jusque là inconnue apparaisse dans plusieurs pays de manière quasi simultanée ? Le médecin comprit ce qui la surprenait.

« D'où nos précautions concernant le mode de transmission et notre appel à tout le personnel que nous pouvons. Certains infirmières et le plus de médecins nécessaires sont mobilisés pour les urgences. Pour ma part, je suis le seul médecin qui reste dans ce service avec deux autres infirmières et maintenant vous. »

Le début de la nuit avait été calme. Plusieurs patients avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait à Anna, mais celle-ci avait réussi à les rassurer. Un peu avant 4 heures du matin, le médecin encouragea Anna à faire une pause.

« Vous en avez besoin, vous êtes toute pâle. Allez manger ou boire quelque chose. »

Alors qu'elle se servait un café, un grand homme très mince rentra dans la pièce. Anna fit un bond.

« Walter ! »

« Anna, on m'a dit que tu étais revenue à l'hôpital... »

« Oui ! Quelques heures plus tard et j'étais en route pour la Floride... »

Walter fondit en larmes. Anna fut surprise. Elle connaissait le jeune homme depuis plusieurs années et elle le savait particulièrement résistant. Il travaillait au service des enfants malades et même si chaque décès lui faisait énormément de peine, il avait appris à garder une distance, ce qu'Anna avait eu du mal à faire au début avec ses propres patients qu'elle côtoyait parfois pendant des mois. Walter se liait d'amitié avec les enfants et s'entendait très bien avec eux, mais savait que certains d'entre eux étaient condamnés. Chaque disparition le révoltait mais il ne se laissait pas souvent aller à pleurer. Au contraire, il essayait de se remotiver et de faire de son mieux pour les autres petits patients. Anna le trouvait très courageux, d'où son étonnement face aux larmes du jeune homme.

« Walter, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il y a eu un enfant contaminé... Il est décédé cet après-midi et... Deux heures après, alors que ses parents refusaient qu'on emporte son corps à la morgue, il s'est réveillé... Sa mère s'est ruée vers lui pour l'embrasser et... »

Walter tomba dans les bras d'Anna, gémissant.

« Il lui a mangé le visage... Tu te rends compte ? C'était impossible de le maîtriser... Il a fallu appeler des renforts et la police est arrivée... Comme il ne lâchait pas sa mère, elle lui a tiré dans le pied. Il n'a pas réagi, il continuait de la mordre à la joue, et elle hurlait et le suppliait d'arrêter. On lui a arraché sa mère et un des policiers lui a tiré dans l'épaule, mais ça ne lui a toujours rien fait... Nous avons hurlé d'arrêter mais il a tiré dans sa tête, et le petit est enfin tombé par terre... C'était horrible, son regard et... »

« Je sais, Walter... Sonia m'a raconté un cas similaire... »

« Les médecins n'y comprennent rien et... »

A ce moment, le médecin de garde en oncologie rentra dans la pièce.

« Anna ! On a un décès. Mark Smith. »

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent les deux infirmières de garde.

« Bon », expliqua le médecin. « La police nous ordonne de sangler le corps et de l'emmener le plus vite possible en isolement. Si Mark Smith se réveille comme d'autres patients qui étaient présumés morts, nous devrons également noter le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'il... revienne. »

Une des deux infirmières pâlit.

« J'ai appelé sa femme il y a dix minutes, elle ne va pas tarder... »

Le médecin s'énerva.

« Merde ! Vous auriez dû lui dire de ne pas venir ! Vous l'exposez à un risque, et elle ne pourra pas voir son mari ! Les visites sont interdites, de jour comme de nuit, même en cas de décès. Surtout en cas de décès. Vous me comprenez ? Bon, allons attacher ce pauvre monsieur Smith. »

Les deux infirmières partirent dans le couloir. Walter rejoignit Anna et le médecin. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas du service. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je suis en pédiatrie... Nous avons eu un cas dans notre service. Un décès d'enfant mais... »

Walter baissa les yeux.

« Je dois y retourner. Excusez-moi... »

Walter partit, laissant Anna et le médecin rejoindre la chambre de Mark Smith. A l'intérieur, ils aidèrent les infirmières à sangler le patient décédé.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il mort exactement ? », demanda le médecin à l'infirmière qui avait appelé la femme de Smith.

« Je l'ai trouvé il y a un quart d'heure. Je vous ai immédiatement appelé par biper, puis sa femme. Il avait demandé à ne pas être réanimé. »

Ils restèrent ensemble autour du lit, sans dire un mot. Aucun ne semblait savoir quoi penser. La situation les dépassait. Soudain, Mark Smith se mit à bouger lentement. Le médecin sursauta.

« Au bout de combien de temps se réveillent-ils ? », demanda Anna, terrifiée.

« Cela arrive très vite, ici. D'habitude, ça peut prendre quelques minutes à plusieurs heures. Nous avons bien fait de le sangler. »

En effet, Mark se réveillait maintenant totalement. En voyant les personnes autour de lui, il se mit à gigoter en claquant sa mâchoire.

« Surveillez-le... Je vais nous chercher des masques et des gants, au cas où. Nous ne savons pas encore si cela peut se transmettre par l'air. », dit le médecin.

Il sortit, suivi d'Anna qui le vit rentrer dans le bureau des infirmières. Au même moment, elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir de l'autre côté du couloir. Anna comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Judith Smith. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme grand et musclé qui était lui aussi très pâle. Elle vit qu'ils se dirigeaient mécaniquement vers la chambre de Mark Smith mais Anna s'avança vers eux.

« Madame Smith ? », demanda-t-elle.

Derrière elle, le médecin revint dans la chambre. Anna pria pour qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de couvrir le corps de Mark Smith. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser rentrer Judith et l'homme rentrer dans la chambre et découvrir leur proche dans un tel état. Ils ne comprendraient pas et se mettraient en danger. Être dans cet hôpital était déjà un danger en soi.

« Je suis désolée », expliqua-t-elle. « Les choses se sont compliquées plus vite que prévu... Vous ne pourrez pas voir Mark. »

Le visage de Judith se décomposa d'autant plus.

« Comment ça ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue. »

« Je m'appelle Anna, je suis l'infirmière de nuit. »

Soudain, Anna entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Pitié, non, qu'ils ne fassent pas ça... Le médecin et les infirmières avaient mis un drap sur le corps de Mark Smith mais on voyait clairement qu'il bougeait en-dessous et Anna entendait des grognements. Judith gémit le nom de son mari et l'infirmière, les retenant, vit que le visage de l'homme qui l'accompagnait se durcissait.

« Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Le lit, le médecin et les infirmières étaient déjà partis mais Anna ne se sentait plus la force d'expliquer à la vieille femme et à l'homme ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait le droit. Comment leur dire que leur proche était devenu un potentiel danger pour eux ? Qu'il était mort, mais qu'il était revenu à la vie mais malade d'une nouvelle maladie que personne ne connaissait ?

« Je suis vraiment navrée... Il vaut mieux que vous partiez. »

Son biper se mit à sonner. Que se passait-il encore ? Les urgences, ils devaient être débordés...

« Toutes mes condoléances... Sincèrement. Je suis désolée, je dois aller aux urgences. »

Elle commençait à partir, mais c'était trop. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi. De toute manière, ils ne tarderaient pas à l'apprendre par les informations si l'épidémie se confirmait vraiment, ce que semblait dire la police.

« S'il vous plaît... Restez chez vous ces prochains jours. Une épidémie est en train de monter et nous ne connaissons pas encore bien le mode de transmission. Et si vous avez une forte fièvre ou que quelqu'un vous mord, venez au plus vite à l'hôpital. »

L'homme la retint.

« Attendez ! Je connais deux personnes qui se sont faites mordre par un homme hier...

« Ce ne sont pas les seules, malheureusement. Les urgences en sont bondées. Je dois vous laisser. Rentrez chez vous, je vous en prie. »

Sur ces mots, Anna partit en courant vers les urgences.


	3. Liz

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui introduit un troisième et dernier personnage : Liz. Avec des amis, elle aussi va devoir faire face à l'épidémie. J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis et maintenant que tous les personnages seront apparus, à me dire ceux qui vous semblent les plus intéressants ou non. Bonne lecture !_

–

Elizabeth était incapable de s'arrêter. Elle courait, courait sans fin. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il était lancé à toute allure et elle avait la sensation que si elle s'arrêtait, elle s'écroulerait. Elle continua jusqu'à l'épuisement et ne s'arrêta que devant la porte de sa chambre d'étudiante. A l'intérieur, elle tomba sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures avec un pied, puis l'autre, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ses longs cheveux roux clairs et fins étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Finalement, elle trouva la force de se remettre debout et tout en enlevant ses habits de sport, elle jeta un regard dans le miroir pour y apercevoir son reflet. Elle y vit le visage maigre d'une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, étudiante en lettres à l'université de Princeton. Une mère décédée mais un père riche avec lequel elle ne s'entendait pas, mais qui payait ses études de bon cœur, tant qu'elle rentrait le moins possible chez lui. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, mais Liz préférait ne pas voir la nouvelle famille de son père. Pourtant, ils habitaient au centre de New York, mais elle restait au campus de Princeton pendant le week-end et le plus longtemps possible pendant les vacances. Dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante, elle passait beaucoup de temps à lire, à travailler et à courir.

L'été arrivait et les vacances avec. Liz y pensait tout en se préparant pour les cours. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper le plus possible de chez elle. Peut-être que son père serait ravi de lui payer des vacances quelque part. Pour lui, ce n'était pas grand chose à payer et cela lui permettait d'éloigner Liz de sa nouvelle famille. Cette dernière ne serait d'ailleurs pas contre l'idée. Les enfants, dont l'aînée n'avait que quelques années de moins que leur demi-sœur, n'appréciaient pas cette fille trop sérieuse qui ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur famille. Ils ne partageaient rien et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ensemble, n'avaient aucun sujet de discussion.

Liz chassa ces pensées de son esprit, prit ses affaires et sortit. Dans le couloir, d'autres étudiantes quittaient elles aussi leur chambre pour se rendre en cours. Dehors, Liz retrouva Eloi et Kathy, deux amis qui étaient également en lettres.

« Tu es allée courir ce matin, Liz ? », demanda Kathy qui semblait à peine émerger de son lit.

« Oui, je suis levée depuis un bout de temps », sourit Liz.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu trouves le courage de faire ça. Ne serait-ce que se lever plus tôt, mais en plus pour aller courir... »

« C'est sûr qu'avec la gueule de bois, c'est plus compliqué », la taquina Eloi.

Kathy avait un goût immodéré pour les soirées étudiantes et elle rit à cette pique, imitant ensuite son état les lendemains de soirée avec une grimace zombiesque, les yeux vides et les mains devant soi.

Dans la salle où ils avaient cours ce matin-là, ils retrouvèrent d'autres étudiants desquels ils étaient proches. Ils étaient notamment une dizaine à former un groupe de lecture qui devait se rejoindre le lendemain midi pour une réunion sur _Necropolis_ d'Herbert Lieberman, que tous commençaient de lire pour le club. A leur tête, Jimmy Morisson, professeur de littérature, que tous admiraient. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses étudiants et aimait débattre des œuvres et des auteurs.

« Demain, rendez-vous avec le beau Mister Morisson », rappela Eloi d'un air théâtral au groupe. « Amenez de quoi manger et boire, nous nous retrouverons dans le parc pour un déjeuner champêtre et romantique. »

Le groupe sourit. Même s'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, Eloi aimait beaucoup le « beau Mister Morisson » et tout le monde le savait. Le jeune homme en jouait beaucoup, n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir et à en plaisanter.

Le cours d'espagnol commença et fut suivit par un autre de linguistique. A une heure de l'après-midi, les étudiants retrouvèrent le temps estival de l'extérieur. Liz, Eloi et Kathy allèrent manger à la cantine, rejoint par trois autres amis du club de lecture : David, Lawrence et Rebecca.

« Vous avez fini le Lieberman pour demain ? », demanda Lawrence.

« Oui, j'ai adoré », répondit Liz.

« Non pour ma part... », grimaça Kathy. « Et je vais avoir du mal. Toutes ces descriptions de cadavres, tout ça... Je suis désolée pour Morisson, je sais qu'il veut nous faire découvrir la littérature policière mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça. »

Les autres s'exclamèrent, sauf David qui était sensiblement du même avis.

« Je dois avouer que je ne connais rien non plus au genre policier », intervint Eloi. « Mais je suis prêt à explorer des contrées inconnues pour et avec Mister Morisson et... »

« Ohhh ! », soupirèrent en riant les autres.

« ET », reprit Eloi. « Et je dois avouer que _Necropolis_ m'a pas mal plu. Les descriptions qui te dérangent, Kathy, sont nécessaires, je pense. »

« Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Et puis, Morisson ne nous fait pas seulement lire ça pour le genre policier. Ça s'inscrit aussi dans notre thème de la ville de New York dans la littérature », ajouta Liz.

Le groupe continua son débat quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eloi ne coupe tout le monde.

« Pas de débat avant le club de demain, c'est une demande de Mister Morisson, n'oubliez pas ! »

La discussion s'orienta sur d'autres choses avant que le groupe ne quitte la cantine et ne se sépare. Il n'y avait pas cours cet après-midi, mais des examens de fin d'année à préparer. Liz préféra rentrer chez elle travailler toute seule. Kathy lui proposa de venir le soir-même dans sa chambre pour manger ensemble, car elles vivaient dans le même bâtiment. Elle arriva effectivement vers sept heures du soir, alors que Liz se reposait enfin après une longue après-midi de révisions. Son amie s'était chargée du dîner et avait amené avec elle des hamburgers à emporter encore chauds. Elle semblait assez agitée.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la résidence où il y a plein d'étudiants en droit ? Celle pas loin de la cantine ? »

« Non », répondit Liz en se jetant sur les frites.

« Je viens de passer à côté et la police y était. J'ai croisé un de mes amis qui y vit et apparemment, un étudiant s'est suicidé. Personne ne l'a vu de la journée et des gens proches de lui avaient peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Deux d'entre eux sont allés voir dans sa chambre et ils sont rentrés. Le gars s'est pendu mais visiblement, il était toujours vivant. Ils ont voulu le détacher mais il était pas dans son état normal, il grognait et gigotait. Finalement, quand ils l'ont descendu, il s'est jeté sur eux et les a mordu. D'après mon pote, l'un d'eux s'est carrément fait bouffé ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est horrible ! Du cannibalisme ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son hamburger et eut l'air dégoûtée.

« Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, en tout cas. »

« Si tu ne prends pas ton hamburger, je le mange », s'exclama Liz.

Kathy lui tendit et ne grignota que quelques frites. Elles se demandèrent pourquoi l'étudiant s'était suicidé puis changèrent de sujet. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre sa chambre, Kathy demanda à Liz ce qu'elle allait faire de ses vacances d'été.

« Je ne sais pas encore... »

« Tu en as discuté avec ton père ? »

« Non. En ce moment, il est avec sa famille en Floride, en vacances, et on ne s'est plus parlé depuis quelques semaines déjà. »

« Si tu veux venir chez moi, tu es la bienvenue », lui dit Kathy.

« Merci... »

Son amie partit et Liz se réfugia peu de temps après dans son lit, un livre à la main. Elle repensa à peine à l'histoire terrible et mystérieuse que lui avait raconté Kathy et dormit bien. Le lendemain matin, elle décida de faire une salade composée pour le déjeuner avec le club de lecture en écoutant un peu de jazz. Elle hésita à aller courir et remit ça au lendemain. Elle préféra traîner dans sa chambre, regarda un film de Capra et finit par se préparer pour aller au déjeuner. Comme le temps était très beau, elle enfila une robe à bretelles fleurie et des sandalettes. Prenant son sac et sa salade, elle partit pour le parc où le club de lecture avait rendez-vous. Elle arriva parmi les premiers. Elle bavarda un peu avec Barbara et David avant qu'Eloi n'arrive en grande pompe avec Kathy, suivis de peu par Lawrence. Le professeur, Jimmy Morisson, souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde.

« Bonjour bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Je vois que nombre d'entre vous ont apporté de la nourriture, des salades et... Que vois-je là ? Une tarte qui m'a l'air succulente ! Mon cake salé fait piètre figure à côté de ces chefs d'œuvre culinaires... Bien, pendant que nous nous jetons sur ces délicieux mets, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce cher Lieberman et du tableau qu'il peint de New York ? Il est un maître du thriller new-yorkais. »

Lawrence prit la parole.

« Nous devons avoué que nous en avons déjà un peu parlé entre nous et je sais donc que Kathy risque de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais j'ai adoré le personnage de Konig. »

« Non, là-dessus, je suis d'accord », le coupa Kathy en souriant. « Ce que j'ai dit hier, c'est par rapport au genre... Je ne suis pas friande du genre policier, c'est tout. »

« Comme tu le sais, je suis d'accord avec toi », dit Eloi. « Par contre, monsieur Morisson, j'ai trouvé incroyable la manière dont New York est décrite par l'écrivain. Ce n'est pas du tout la vision que nous en avons nous, étudiants. Lorsque nous y allons, c'est pour des sorties entre amis, même le soir. C'est donc très étrange de voir la ville d'un point de vue plus sombre, plus violent. »

Liz allait donner à son tour un avis lorsqu'elle vit dans le parc une petite fille sortir d'un buisson et s'approcher. Malgré l'heure, le parc était peu fréquenté et elle remarqua rapidement l'enfant qui semblait seule et perdue. Elle avait l'air de boiter et Liz s'inquiéta. Elle s'approcha d'eux et elle se demanda si la petite venait leur demander de l'aide. Mais elle mit trop de temps à réagir et à couper la conversation des autres. La fillette était déjà près d'eux et se jeta violemment sur Kathy qui était assise comme les autres.

« Eh ! », sursauta-t-elle.

Mais une seconde après, elle se mit à hurler. La petite lui mordait le coup et malgré ses petites dents, arrachait un bout de peau du cou maigre de Kathy. Les autres mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Eloi, qui était assis à côté d'elle, rejeta la petite en arrière. Kathy toucha sa plaie qui saignait et regarda ses mains, constant qu'elle saignait belle et bien. Tout le monde se leva sauf elle, qui était sous le choc, mais la fillette se rua à nouveau sur elle et remordit dans la plaie, arrachant cette fois-ci une petite partie du cou. Le sang coula d'autant plus et pendant que Jimmy Morisson et Eloi tenaient la petite fille à distance, Kathy se tint le cou avec les mains. Liz et d'autres attrapèrent des serviettes et tout ce qu'ils purent pour l'aider à stopper l'hémorragie.

« Bon sang, elle veut me mordre aussi maintenant ! », s'écria Eloi. « Kathy ? Ça va ? »

Lawrence vint les aider à maîtriser la petite et lui tint les mains dans le dos, pendant qu'Eloi et Jimmy Morisson essayaient de la calmer. A ce moment, ils virent que ses bras, ses jambes et de nombreuses parties de son corps avaient été mordus et à certains endroits mangés, notamment dans son dos.

« Mon dieu ! C'est comme si elle avait été sur le ventre et qu'on l'avait mangé », murmurant Morisson.

« Ses yeux... Elle a l'air vampirique. »

Kathy et les autres regardaient à leur tour la fillette qui se débattait toujours, mais Lawrence les maintenait fermement les mains.

« Il faut faire attention à ce qu'elle ne nous morde pas non plus... Elle est sûrement malade. Kathy, vite, il faut désinfecter ta blessure, au cas où. », suggéra Eloi.

« Nous n'avons pas d'alcool et rien de médical à porter de main », gémit Liz.

« On peut aller à l'infirmière de l'université », proposa David en mettant de l'eau sur la blessure avant de remettre l'écharpe de Kathy qui souffrait trop.

« Pitié, pitié, arrêtez ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, on va juste essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. »

A ce moment, deux agents de police qui roulaient le long du parc s'arrêtèrent et entrèrent dans le parc au pas de course. Ils virent la fillette, puis le groupe autour de Kathy.

« Qui a été mordu ? » demanda l'un d'eux précipitamment. « Vous connaissez cette petite ? »

« Non... », commença Morisson.

L'autre se chargea tout de suite d'appeler une ambulance.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », interrogea l'autre en aidant à maîtriser la petite.

« Eh bien, la gamine est arrivée et... Elle s'est jetée sur Kathy. C'est elle... Elle est la seule à avoir été mordue. On ne sait pas où sont les parents de la petite... »

« C'est normal, elle fait sûrement partie des nombreux disparus depuis hier. »

« Quels disparus ? », demanda Liz.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? », s'étonna le policier.

« L'étudiant suicidé », murmura Lawrence. « Lui aussi est malade et a voulu mordre des gens. J'ai entendu ça ce matin. »

« Vous êtes de Princeton ? », demanda le policier.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, oui, c'est lié. Des gens avec une forte fièvre affluent vers les hôpitaux. Votre amie ne va sûrement pas tarder à en avoir, c'est pour cela que mon collègue a appelé une ambulance. Nous avons aussi un grand nombre de gens disparus. Nous avons de plus en plus de cas similaires. »

Le coéquipier revint vers le groupe.

« Nous sommes désolés, l'hôpital est bondé et il n'y a plus d'ambulances disponibles. Nous y allons avec vous, nous nous chargeons de la petite. L'arrière de notre voiture est grillagé. »

Tout le monde se rua vers les voitures et alla à l'hôpital, qui se trouvait à environ un quart d'heure. Kathy perdait de plus en plus de sang et commença à tourner de l'œil.

« Ça va aller », la rassura Liz, qui était à côté d'elle.

De l'autre, Eloi tenait l'écharpe avec un regard vide. Il avait l'air très choqué. Liz se retint de pleurer elle aussi et une fois leur voiture arrivée, aida Kathy à entrer aux urgences. Elles étaient effectivement bondées de gens mordus. Certains souffraient beaucoup ou s'étaient évanouis car leurs blessures étaient trop graves. Des infirmières et des médecins courraient partout. Liz vit un groupe autour d'un homme dont la jambe avait été partiellement dévorée. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Les gens devenaient fous. Enfin, une infirmière à l'air exténuée se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour, je suis infirmière, je m'appelle Anna. Venez avec moi. Je vais m'occuper de vous. »


End file.
